Fallen Angels
by Riahannon
Summary: this is a series of short little drabbles that sort of connect together- Spike and Dawn
1. You Never Know

Fallen Angels

Interesting conversation between Dawn and Spike.

Drink. That seemed like the only thing he could do. Watching the angels cry seemed pointless. He wasn't meant to grieve. Only fall until my dawn comes again, he chuckled.

She's got longer, darker hair, paler skin and taller but her eyes, those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes seemed to radiate passion for life and sparkle. Hers.

"Lies are funny," she says slowly and he cocks his head at her.

"They are more of the truth than you realize,"

"That's deep, pet. You spend all day thinking about that?" he teases.

She glared at him, "Please that just came off the top of my head. I was doing other things today, bad things," she said the last part with a sly grin. He couldn't help but shake his head her attempt to be Big Bad Jr. but her little tryst with shoplifting proved she actually had very quick sticky fingers.

"Like what Nibblet?" he questioned and took another swig from the bottle.

"Nicking stuff, playing with matches, fucking around," she shrugged, "the usual."

He was fine until the 'fucking around' when he promptly choked.

"W-what?" he sputtered and glowered, "You better not being letting those spotty boys take a poke at you,"

Dawn couldn't help but giggle, "Maybe, maybe not," she said mysteriously.

Spike wasn't finished "Maybe? I may be a vampire luv, but I still remember what human males can do,"

"Get me pregnant? Yeah totally, but that's why there are condoms and the Pill," Dawn chirped.

"Pet…" he growled in warning.

Dawn giggled again, "Spike, don't worry about me, I'm a total safety girl. I say 'sack it or go home and whack it'" she said with an intimating look.

He raised an eyebrow, "Interestin' phrase. Straightforward and to the point. I like it."

Dawn grinned, "Me too. Works well. They tend to take the words to heart,"

Spike sobered and remembered what he was scolding her for, "Nibblet, you really shouldn't be…" he paused for a word that fitted.

"Fucking them senseless?" she suggested and if Spike could blush…well a tomato would be jealous. How was it that this little girl could make him blush?

She smirked at him and it brought his attention to her mouth.

Her mouth, it was full, pink and shiny. Just like Hers. Suddenly a strange sensation to lick those lips zapped through him. Buggering fuck.

"For lack of a better word," he managed to say with a growl.

Dawn just looked at him innocently. Innocent, he was beginning to doubt that.

"Well Spike," she said slowly, moving towards him in an almost predatory way, "What are you gonna do about it?"

He took huge gulp from the bottle, loving the bittersweet taste of heat down his throat. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He wanted to slam her onto the wall and pump into her, make her moan and scream and show her what a real man felt like.

Instead he did the big brother thing, "I'm gonna tell the scoobies about your little extra curricular activities. I doubt they're gonna be a happy bunch when they hear the dirty things you do,"

Dawn's facial expression didn't change, but her eyes shifted slightly. He had caught her, found her weakness. He could still do that, it was a Big Bad thing to do, finding people's weaknesses and exploiting them. That way they were hurt and he had loved the power from their hurt. Still did.

"Honestly, I don't even care," Dawn replied softly sounding old and frail.

"Sure about that pet?" he questioned. She just looked at him in the eye and he saw the dullness there. The look in her eyes hadn't been fear of them knowing, she wanted them to know, wanted them to notice her: and **that** was her weakness.

He winced as he realized just how far around the bend she'd gone.

He wondered how much farther she could go before she fell.

Dawn turned away, feeling like she was naked, exposed. He had been scrutinizing her and she was pretty sure his guesses weren't all that off.

"Well, I'm gonna go," she rushed out and walked to the door of the crypt.

Spike sat there for a second, watching her go, and then his curiosity got the better of him, "Nibblet?" he called and she turned to face him, head cocked slightly, "Yeah?"

He swallowed, "You were joking about the 'fucking them senseless' bit right?"

She couldn't help but give him one of her seductive smiles, "You never know,"

With that she opened the door to the crypt and left, shutting the door with a satisfying _click_.

You never know.


	2. Knickersless

Knickers-less

Music was spilling from her room. He could hear it from his tree below the window. It was pounding and harsh and he kinda liked it. Maybe he should go up and give her a visit. Lord knows he hadn't seen her in a while. Not since their little discussion in his crypt. When he lost his big brother feelings for her, when he no longer thought of her as innocent. Damn that bitty bitch. She could never know, he promised himself, never.

He climbed up the tree and sat perched there. The sight he was greeted with nearly knocked him back. Dawn was there alright, too bloody there. Fuck. She was dancing in a sultry way, swaying and twisting her hips to the beat and the kicker was that it looked like she was doing it in nothing more than a shirt that grazed the tops of her thighs and underwear, he hoped.

"Nibblet?" he questioned, hoping she didn't notice how strangled his voice sounded. She jerked her eyes open and jumped, "Fuck!" she caught her breath, "Jesus, Spike you scared the shit out of me," she panted, hand over her heart and he could hear it beating rapidly.

"Sorry pet and no cursing. It's not ladylike," he said and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, hands on hips. She had clearly forgotten that she was standing there in just about nothing because she didn't notice that the shirt had impossibly rose an inch border lining on revealing her knickers to him.

"Came to visit you, sweet pea," he responded with a grin. She raised an eyebrow at him, "At midnight? It's awfully early,"

"Early? For me, but Bit you should be tucked in your beddy-by," he shot back at her and she promptly rolled her eyes again.

"Uh-huh and I'm the queen of England. Please, I just got back. Damn curfew and all that,"

Spike didn't bother to say that he knew she'd just gotten back from the Bronze because he'd been waiting outside her window. No need to think he was getting Big Bad protector on her.

He shrugged, "I figured I'd stop by, see if you wanted to watch movies."

Dawn smirked at him, "Movies? What am I ten? Please if you wanna do something fun you could take me to Willy's," she challenged him.

He glared at her, "No,"

She pouted at him, "Fine. I'll just have to there all by my lonesome,"

"You bloody well are not!" Spike snapped at her, stepping forward instinctively.

Dawn snorted, "Like you can stop me Bleach Boy,"

Spike reached out and gripped her arm, not too tight but enough for her to feel discomfort and the chip only sent out lazy little buzzes, "Not over my dead body,"

"Are you trying to be Mr. No Fun?"

"I'm plenty of fun luv. Just not when it comes to little girls drinking," he responded.

"Please like I haven't been drunk before? It's like a right of passage when you're fourteen. Last I checked sixteen here," she pointed to herself, "I can totally handle my liquor, I'm awesome at quarters,"

They both stood there glaring at each other when suddenly Dawn smiled and started dancing, "This is an awesome song!"

Spike gaped at her sudden mood swing. Talk about hormonal time bomb. Bugger.

She was once again moving to the beat, swiveling her hips, arms in the air and that shirt rose high enough for him to she wasn't wearing any thing in the knickers department. He swallowed and suppressed a growl.

"Dawn," he warned and she frowned at him and stopped dancing.

"What? Did you change your mind?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him. He averted his eyes, "Seems like you lost your knickers somewhere,"

Dawn glanced down at herself then rolled her eyes, "Please nothing you haven't seen before,"

Spike gaped at her, embarrassment forgotten; the bitch didn't even blush like he knew she would have not more than a year ago.

"I don't bloody give a damn if you want to go starkers," he lied.

"Good," Dawn said simply and went to pick up a shirt of the floor. When she bent over Spike let out a strangled noise. Oh bloody fucking hell!

He cleared his throat, "If you put on some decent clothes I'll take you to Willy's"

Dawn stood up and gave him a grin, "Finally," and went into the bathroom.

Spike shook his head; he couldn't believe he'd fallen for her dirty little trick.

Damn bitch was good.


	3. Drunk and Horny

Drunk and Horny

Spike choked when he saw come Dawn come down the stairs, "Pet I believe I said if you put on something decent I would take you,"

Dawn twirled letting Spike get an eyeful of her leather clad ass and bare smooth back.

"This is decent! I look hot!" Dawn told him and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and slipped on her jacket.

"When I said decent, I meant actually covering you," Spike growled and Dawn just put her hands on her hips, classic Buffy pose and it made Spike feel edgy. He needed a nice bottle of something strong.

"Fine, but don't come running after me if something gets a taste for a skimpy dressed little girl,"

Dawn shrugged, "Not so little,"

Spike couldn't help but silently agree. Definitely not so little.

They had been in Willy's for a little while now and Spike was starting to see doubles. Dawn however, was still in the euphoric state and was bumping and grinding with the residential demons. Demons! She didn't seem to mind so much and was laughing at something one of them said. He was going to be staked for sure. Bloody soddin' hell.

"Hey!" Dawn plopped down next to him, exhausted from all that dancing.

"Whoa, can some of those demons dance!" she giggled and then asked for another shot of whiskey.

Willy handed it to her but not with out giving Spike a look that said 'Get her out soon.'

Dawn downed her drink and giggled again.

"Pet why donsh we go shoon," Spike slurred, his brain moving like molasses. He was starting to wonder how Dawn got her hair to glow like that, all shiny….really shiny.

Dawn started laughing, "Spike you're drunk!"

Spike shook his head violently, "Am not!"

Dawn poked him, "Are to!" and Spike promptly fell off the stool.

Dawn was now convulsing with laughter and barely staying steady on her chair.

Spike growled and tried to pick up what was left of his manly pride.

"Stupid fuckin' bint!" he hissed but Dawn just laughed harder. Suddenly she stopped, and sighed, "It's so hot in here!"

Spike just glared at her, pride still sore.

"Spike can I tell you a secret," she whispered and leaned forward. Spike felt him self moving closer to her to her as well.

"I'm kinda horny!" she giggled in his ear and Spike felt himself grow hard at her words. Shit fuck.

"Whatsh you gonna do abouts it?" Spike couldn't help but ask.

Dawn gave him a grin that made him shiver, "I don't know…maybe a quickie in the alley with a vamp. You know, if he promises not to eat me after," she giggled. That confession jolted him.

"You bloody better not! He'll eat you right after! I'd rather fuck you then let one of them take a poke and snack!" He practically yelled.

Dawn stared at him for a moment than gave him a Cheshire cat grin, "You volunteering?"

Shit.

She'd done it again. Two can play that game.

"You askin'?" he purred.

"Maybe. You be good?" she said with a mock-innocent look.

"Never," he whispered in her ear. Bugger, what the hell was he doing? He was drunk, he told himself.

Dawn looked at him straight in the eye, "I know," and then walked to the back door and Spike couldn't resist.

He followed her.

Cause she always got her way.


	4. She's got a Secret or Two

**She's got a Secret or Two**

He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. The stupid fucking bint had him wrapped around her finger.

"Come on Spike!" Dawn tugged at his arm, pulling the reluctant vamp into the mall.

"It's closing in a couple of hours and I need new clothes," Dawn whined.

"Yeah, because you need more bleedin' clothes," he mumbled.

Dawn surveyed her surroundings and spied her first store.

"There!" she pointed and dragged Spike with her like a rag doll.

Fuck.

She immediately headed for the dresses and Spike shrank into a corner, wishing he hadn't fallen for her pouty face. Those innocent, begging eyes. He growled.

"Spike! Come here, you have to help me find the best one," Dawn said gleefully and sat him down into a chair then went behind a dressing room. Suddenly, he was interested. She was going to model those skimpy things for him? He was bloody well staying.

A moment later she came out in a dark blue slip of a thing, his eyes bugged out as she spun, letting the bottom flare up.

"You like?" Dawn teased, eyes twinkling. Spike cleared his throat, "It's nice,"

Dawn cocked her head at him and then promptly went back into the dressing room.

Spike let out an unnecessary breath.

Shit, he knew he shouldn't have come.

The door swung open to reveal Dawn once again, her dress was now black and longer with slits up the side revealing slivers of her tan legs.

He grinned at her, tilting his head inspecting the dress. It was more his style, more striking then skimpy.

"Lovely pet," he approved and Dawn gave him a grin. He knew that grin. Her 'I'm so innocent and naughty at the same time' grin.

She lowered herself onto his lap, grinding slightly.

"So you like this one?" she whispered into his ear and gave a small nip. He jumped and suppressed a moan. No need to have the sales people interrupting.

"Sexy," he purred back and ran a finger down her arm.

She smiled and hopped off and Spike hid his disappointment and hard-on.

"One more dress-I think you'll like it," she told him before closing the door.

Spike shifted in his seat, he knew this dress was going to kill him if the bitch didn't.

Then Dawn came out in a red dress. That should have been the first clue, his favorite color. Second clue, it cut in a V to her belly button and was backless. She mind as well have just worn a tiny red skirt.

"Bloody hell," he sputtered as she spun, showing off the dress at all angles.

"I think I'm gonna get this one," Dawn mused playing with the hem of the dress.

"No," Spike said bluntly and Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna attract too much soddin' attention in that. Demons and all that rot," he covered up lamely.

Dawn gave him a grin, "Isn't that the purpose of the fuck-me dress?"

"Bloody hell," Spike repeated. This was like being the big brother of a naughty girl. A very sexy, gorgeous, should be prancing naked right now, girl.

She went back into the dressing room and put on her normal clothes, appearing a moment later with all the dresses in her hands. He frowned and tried to act casual, "Which you getting?"

Dawn smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She went to the counter and whispered something into the cashier's ear. He couldn't make it out, but then she handed her the dresses.

She took his arm, "I want to stop at another store before we go,"

"What about your dress?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Oh. I'll get it later," Dawn told him and then led him to…Victoria's Secret.

Spike grinned, "Can I pick your knickers out for you?"

"If you behave," Dawn teased and began leafing through the cotton panties. Yawn. Not his favorite, he liked the lace, easy to rip.

She took a couple pairs and then made her way to the back of the store and Spike followed like a soddin' puppy. Whipped.

The garments in the back caught his attention, flimsy little nighties and corsets.

He held out a silk, red bustier and curled his tongue behind his teeth, "I'd like to see you wriggle in this,"

Dawn just rolled her eyes, "Of course you would,"

She was searching through thongs and Spike wandered around the store, cocking his head at various items, imagining Dawn in them.

"Sir is there something I can help you with?" A pretty saleslady batted her lashes at him.

He gave her a charming grin, "You can tell me your favorite pretty thing here,"

The young woman blushed, "Well most women go for the black lace,"

"Thanks pet," he said with another one of his charming grins and sought Dawn in the place. He was surprised to see her all ready to go. Damn she was quick-now he'd never see her new pretties.

Well maybe he would, he thought naughtily.

"So pet, what'd you buy?" he asked, trying to peer into her bag.

She slapped him on the chest lightly, "Don't try mister,"

He shrugged, "I'm a bad, rude man,"

She imitated his curl-tongue trick, "Yes you are,"

He smiled and felt pride at her Big Bad ways.

Yeah she was a mini-Spike alright.

"So when do I get to see your purchases?"

She angled her head up so their lips were mere inches apart, "Surprise,"

Bugger.

He growled at her. It was going to be a long night.

A few hours later…

Spike was sitting in front of the TV watching an old movie, still dreaming about Dawn in many different panties, in many different positions.

The crypt door swung open.

"Happy Birthday Spike," he heard Dawn say in sultry voice.

"The Big Bad doesn't do birthdays," he muttered, trying to hide his excitement.

Dawn stepped out of the shadows in that breath-taking red dress from earlier.

"Nice dress pet," he managed, watching her come closer.

She cocked her head at him, "Spike, today's your birthday. Aren't you going to open your present?"

He gaped at her, pausing for a moment before grabbing her and undoing the thin strap that held the dress up at the neck.

He really wanted to know if she liked black lace.


	5. Naughty or Nice?

**Naught or Nice?**

(A/N: I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed-THANK YOU! Keep them up! They make me want to write more :)

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Dawn asked stretching out on Spike's bed.

"No bloody Christmas presents," Spike grumbled for the umpteenth time.

"Come on Spike, it is tradition. Are you insulting tradition? And refusing free stuff?" Dawn asked stunned.

"Not unless they involve your pretty self and chains," Spike wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Dawn chucked a pillow at him, "Fuck you,"

Spike shrugged, "You asked me what I wanted pet,"

"Well aren't you gonna ask what I want?" Dawn demanded.

Spike crawled towards her, "I already got your present,"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me it's something totally lame like one of your 'bloody awful poems',"

Spike pounced on her, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I read one of your poems-the one for Cicely. 'Tis grown a bulge in it'- is that a metaphor for your dick?" Dawn asked innocently.

Spike growled feeling almost embarrassed, "Where the bleedin' hell did you find my poems?"

"In your naughty drawer. The one with the handcuffs, chains, lube-" Spike cut her off with a hand over her very dirty mouth.

"That's not a place for girls," he snarled.

"I'm not a girl Spike, you made sure of that," Dawn said with a winning smile.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

He knew she was too much damn trouble.

"By the way is the lube for ass fucking?"

Spike gave her a 'duh' look.

"You do guys or girls?" Dawn smirked.

"None of your fucking business," Spike snapped.

Dawn gave him a devious smile, "Maybe I should know. Especially if I want to try it,"

Spike eyes bugged out of his head.

The stupid bint just never stopped surprising him.

And it was also making him very hard.

"Really?" Spike questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Dawn shrugged, "Thinking about it. So Spike would you like to do the honors?"

Spike pressed down so she could feel his erection.

"Guess so," Dawn breathed. Suddenly she wiggled out from underneath him and stood up to grab her bag off the floor.

"Red want you home?" Spike asked and Dawn nodded.

"But I got what I needed," Dawn smiled down at him.

"What was that? My bloody poems?" Spike said sarcastically.

"Nope, your present," she chirped.

Spike tilted his head at her and smirked.

Bloody bitch was amazing.

"See ya," Dawn said and made it all the way to the door before turning around, "Spike?"

"Yeah pet?"

"Did you and Angel ever ass fuck?"

"Bloody hell," Spike sputtered for an answer.

Dawn broke out in a huge grin, "Guess that answers that question. Wait till I tell Xander all about this," And with that she was out the door.

Spike quickly grabbed his duster and chased after.

He had to get to Harris before she did.

_Suggestions/comments/praises/constructive criticisms are all welcomed_


	6. Professor Spike

**Professor Spike**

"UGH" Dawn moaned dropping her head onto her desk, "I give up. Stupid paper."

"What's bugging you, luv?" Spike asked from his perch outside her window.

"Ah" Dawn shrieked then glared at him, "What did I say about sneaking up on me?"

Spike grinned and slipped into to her room. He placed a gentle finger on her lips, "Believe you mentioned something about punishment," he purred.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "of course I did."

Spike leaned down and captured her pout with his lips, "So tell me pet, some bloke do you wrong?" he teased.

"Just a paper I have due tomorrow," Dawn mumbled.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked running his hands up and down her back.

"You?" Dawn asked doubtfully.

Spike growled lightly, "What subject?"

"History," Dawn breathed as his hands inched up her stomach.

Spike chuckled, "I am history, luv. Or at least a hundred twenty years of it,"

Dawn pulled back with interest, "Boxer rebellion?"

Spike grinned, "My favorite,"

Dawn paused for a moment before sighing, "Your first slayer,"

"Kewpie doll for the bird," Spike said with a grin, "Got a couple of hours?"

Dawn sighed, "Got all night. Can't leave until the stupid paper is done,"

"Right then," Spike rubbed his hands together, "Got a story for you,"

Dawn lay down on her bed and Spike curled up next to her.

"So tell," Dawn stated and Spike told his tale.

(Think "Fool for Love" episode except with a little bit of history of the Boxer rebellion-search it if you don't know it-sorry)

"That really all happened?" Dawn said in awe.

"Every part," Spike nodded.

"Damn. History books are so lame," Dawn complimented him.

"Thanks pet. Now work on your bloody paper and come tell me about your 'A'," Spike demanded.

"Please, how do you know if I'm gonna get an 'A'?" Dawn protested.

"I'm smart. Sexy too," Spike told her.

Dawn ran a finger down his chest, "Possibly,"

Spike cocked his head at her, "Definitely,"

Dawn began to tug his shirt off, "Only one way to tell,"

"Happy to oblige," Spike whispered.

Pussy whipped.

Dawn burst into Spike's crypt after school, beaming.

"Spike!" She shouted.

Spike, who had been watching TV, turned to Dawn who bounded over and plopped down on the couch. She then thrusted a piece of paper in his face.

One with a huge red 'A' on top.

He grinned, "Guess I was right after all,"

Dawn grinned back, "Uh-huh. She said, and I quote, 'very interesting point of view Dawn. Perhaps there's hope for you yet.'"

Spike growled, "Hope for you yet?"

Dawn shrugged sheepishly, "Well my grades kinda went down since…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence; Spike knew what she was talking about.

"Course luv," he told her and nuzzled her neck.

Dawn looked up at him through her lashes, "I think I owe a certain sexy vamp a very big thank you,"

Spike smirked, "That you do pet,"

"So Professor Spike," Dawn said in a throaty voice that sent chills down his spine, "How do you want me?"

Why hadn't he ever thought of being a bloody teacher before?


	7. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

"Bit, I'm not sitting in with your girly pals,"

"Spike please, just for a little while," Dawn wheedled with a pout, "They just want to meet my new fuck toy."

Spike snarled at that. Fuck toy-hell no.

Dawn whispered, "I'll give you a treat…"

Spike grinned at that thought.

"Just for a minute pet. I don't fancy being a soddin' sheep," he reminded her.

Dawn smiled and kissed her way to his ear and nibbled, "So when do you want your treat,"

Spike yanked her against him, "Not busy," he said with his sexy grin.

Dawn returned the grin and slid down his body, "Me neither,"

"Spike, hand me the chips!" Dawn said anxiously.

A beeper went off and Dawn leapt to take out the cookies from the oven, "yummy cookies-check," she said and then rushed to put them on the counter to cool off.

Spike watched, amused, as she flitted around the kitchen.

"Luv, take a breather," he suggested

Dawn stopped and leaned against him, "I just want everything to be perfect…did you remember the movies?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I got all of your soddin' chick flicks you wanted,"

Then the doorbell rang and Dawn jumped, "They're here!"

Spike sat down at the counter and listened to Dawn greeting her friends.

"Where is he?" he heard one of the girls ask.

Spike grimaced, bloody hell.

"So you're Spike," a blonde girl, Jenny, Penny? Said and as if on cue the other girls giggled at his name.

Stupid bints.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked staring at her straight in the eyes. It was girls like her that he would have eaten right away. stupid chip.

"How'd you get that nickname?" Another girl asked flirtingly.

Spike was about to tell the girl the very amusing story of stabbing people with railroad spikes when Dawn decided to answer for him.

"His hair!" she blurted out.

The girls giggled, "His hair?"

Dawn grinned, "He used to wear it spiky,"

Then the truly horrible unison of giggles came again.

He silently prayed that Dawn would let him go soon.

"So," a redhead said, drawing out the vowel, "What should we do?"

Everyone was silent for a moment when a tall blue-haired girl spoke, "We could break out in the traditional…" she paused for dramatic affect, "Truth or Dare,"

This was the final straw, Spike's eyes widened in terror. And these were bloody seventeen year old girls? Fuck. Where was an eternity in hell when you need it?

Dawn bit her lip to keep from laughing at Spike's expression.

"Yeah!" came the answer and everyone situated themselves into a circle.

"How do you bloody play?" Spike mumbled.

The Jenny/Penny girl rolled her eyes, "Easy, pick truth or dare and you do it. There's no changing your choice once you've made it," She said with a glare at one girl who rolled her eyes.

"Right then," Spike grumbled and prepared himself.

Dawn went first.

"Okay, Katie-Truth or Dare?"

The nervous looking blonde bit her lip, "Truth,"

Dawn gave her an impish grin, "Fantasy: Ass or pussy?"

Spike's eyes bugged out, this was how they played? Well things had definitely upgraded since soddin' kindergarten.

"Ass," Katie said to the floor and everyone whooped with laughter.

The girl quickly recovered and shot a question at the girl next to Spike.

It went on for a few minutes and Spike blanked them out until he heard his name.

"What?" Spike responded.

The Jenny/Penny girl rolled her eyes.

Spike snarled, "Anyone ever tell you your pretty eyeballs could get stuck like that?"

He noticed she seemed startled by his comment but covered it was a "whatever."

Oh yeah, he was still the Big Bad.

Dawn sighed and gave him a look that clearly read 'play nice.'

He gave her an 'or what?' look back.

Then she gave him the 'no sex' look.

Bloody hell.

"Truth or Dare?" Jenny/Penny prompted.

Spike cocked his head.

"Dare," he decided. He always loved a good challenge.

Jenny/Penny gave him a wicked grin, "Streak down the street,"

Spike smirked at her, "That it pet?"

Jenny/Penny shrugged, but eyes still narrowed.

"Right then. Been doing that since before you lot were born," Spike sat down and unlaced his boots.

"You gonna strip here?" a girl asked, eyes wide.

He loved corrupting little girls.

"Not ashamed of my body," Spike gave for answer with a rakish grin.

He proceeded to pull of his shirt and he heard a murmur of praise ripple through the circle.

Dawn was laughing, "You can strip the pants outside before you run,"

Spike smirked at her, "Jealous of your pals getting a look at my goodies?"

Dawn snorted, "You wish,"

Spike stood, clad in only his tight black jeans, "I'll be back in a mo'. Take a lookie out the window," and then promptly ran out the door.

As soon as he got the street he yanked off his jeans and ran.

He hadn't had this much bloody fun in ages.

He ran back at superhuman speed, put his jeans on and went back into the house.

All of the girls were pressed up against the window.

"Enjoy the show?"

The girls all nodded and giggled. Not the giggling again!

"Nice ass," he heard one say.

O yeah, he was back and badder and sexier than ever.

"So my turn now, isn't it?" Spike asked and they nodded.

"Right," He turned to Dawn, "Truth or Dare?"

Dawn paused, thinking, then smiled, "I'm feeling confessy-Truth,"

Spike gave her the wickedest grin, "Was I your best Nibblet?"

Dawn looked surprised for a split second before returning his grin with one of her own.

"Hm…" she said, cocking her head and tapping her chin.

Maybe it hadn't been the best question. Especially in front of her girly mates.

All of them were waiting anxiously: was the sexy guy who reeked with sex appeal as good as he looked?

"Well," Dawn began, drawing out the word, "I don't know, I mean Xander was pretty good…" she trailed off.

Spike was seeing red-Xander? The whelp? The one with demon girl attached to his bloody side?

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Spike demanded, "The whelp?"

Dawn looked like she was about to burst out laughing, "What can I say? It's always the ordinary-" Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence because Spike had grabbed her and yanked her close, "I'll show you good," he growled and swept her off her feet (literally) and carried her up the stairs.

All of the girls sat there, eyes wide.

"Damn-that was hot," Blue-haired girl said and they all nodded dumbly.

How come they couldn't find there own sexy, bleached, walking sex machine?  
Then they began to hear distinct noises from upstairs and they decided to leave-they knew when they weren't…needed.

"Uh…bye Dawn,"

Hours later Dawn snuggled under covers and closer to Spike.

"Hey, you know Xander and I never had sex or anything of that right?" Dawn asked him.

"Course luv," Spike said and wrapped his arms around her, "You're mine,"

Dawn reached down and curled her hand around his dick, "No you're mine," she said with an anything but innocent smile then she closed her eyes.

As soon as her breathing slowed Spike whispered, "Bloody right I am. Till the fucking end of the world."

Reviews are always a pleasure to read. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed-they make me write more!-

**Next up: She don't Need No Education**


	8. Education on Fairytales

**Education on Fairytales**

(I know-I changed the title-oops! Hope you like it- Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!)

Dawn crept inside Spike's crypt and made her way down to his bed where he was sprawled out, naked on his crimson silk sheets. Sheets she knew felt really nice on your bare skin.

"Spike?" she called.

Spike just mumbled nonsense words, still sleeping like the, well, dead.

Dawn jumped onto his bed and straddled him. She leaned down to his ear and licked it with a little nibble. Then in her shrillest voice she screamed, "Blondie bear!"

Spike jerked up with a yelp then realized it was Dawn not Harmony who was doubled over in laughter.

"Bloody fuckin' hell! Are you trying to kill me?" he demanded.

"Already dead," Dawn quipped still laughing.

"Yeah, laugh at the poor sod who had to put up with that stupid cow," Spike muttered.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what the bloody hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Dawn shrugged, "And turn into a mindless automaton?"

Spike winced knowing she'd just shot his words back at him.

"Pet, you know Red could lose you if you don't show," he reminded her.

Dawn sighed, "Yeah, but school is so…boring,"

"Right. So what are you doing here?" Spike asked again, trying not to think of how they could spend the afternoon. All the naughty things.

"I thought maybe we could," Dawn stretched out besides him, "Have a not-so-boring afternoon,"

Was she a mind reader?

"That's sounds," he paused, "heavenly."

Dawn leaned down to kiss him but he held her back, "But you need to go back to school."

Dawn pouted, "Don't wanna. It's stupid."

"Yeah but Red'll turn me into a horned toad if she finds out you skipped school to hang out with me."

Dawn giggled, "horned toad?"

"Ever cracked open a fairytale? Witch is always turning blokes into toads." Spike defended.

"Well, you'd make a very sexy horned toad," Dawn tried to say seriously.

"Damn right I would," Spike boasted.

"Well I'd have to kiss you," Dawn informed him.

"That's frogs pet," Spike reminded her.

"Well since toads are uglier I'd have to blow you," Dawn chirped and Spike gave her a cheeky grin at the thought.

"Hey, Spike." Dawn whispered into his ear, tickling him with her hot breath, "I'm an ugly duckling,"

Spike flipped her underneath him and slid down her body, trailing kisses in his wake, "Guess we have to do something about that,"

Dawn nodded, "Absolutely."

Quite a bit later…

"I'm a swan now," Dawn said sleepily.

"And I'm bloody Prince Charming," Spike murmured back.

"Mmm…Spike?" Dawn called with a yawn.

"Yeah Bit?"

"Today's Saturday."

I just wanted to say that on the show I'm a Spuffy fan **BUT** I seem to have better luck writing Dawn and Spike sometimes so I more than often do fanfics of them


	9. Three Little Words

**Three Little Words**

Dawn needed to know something. She didn't know why she'd waited this long to ask, but she needed to know the truth.

Was she a Buffy-replacement?

"I need to know something," Dawn said after she woke Spike up. He said a few swears but readily listened.

"You still love her," It wasn't a question.

Spike sighed, "Did I ever?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, "Come on, you were obsessed. Must I point out the Buffybot?"

Spike winced at that memory, "Not my proudest moment,"

Dawn laughed in spite of herself, "What's the harm in building a Buffybot to play checkers with?"

Spike frowned, puzzled, "Checkers?"

"Apparently it was convincing at the time," Dawn explained and Spike let out a chuckle.

"Bit, I'm not sure I ever really loved her, she was unattainable for me, just another untouchable thing that Peaches had. But if there's one thing I know it's that I love-" Spike immediately shut up when he realized what he was going to say.

No soddin' fucking way.

Dawn's eyes lit up with amusement, "You love what?"

Spike shook his head, "Nothing."

"Something," Dawn countered but Spike kept his mouth shut.

"Spike if you don't tell me what you were gonna say I'm going to tell Angel you love him," Dawn stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nice chest, Spike thought absently then sputtered as he processed her words.

"Don't you dare," he warned her, but she just giggled and took her cell phone out, "Angel Investigation: speed dial…5"

Spike yanked the phone away and held it firmly in his hand.

"Spike, tell me what you were going to say," Dawn wheedled, "I promise I won't laugh."

Spike looked uncharacteristically shy for a second then glared at her, "You laugh and I'll rip your bloody intestines out."

Dawn made a crossing motion over her heart, "Promise."

Spike took in an unnecessary breath, "I was going to say I love you," he mumbled and cringed waiting for her laughter.

When he didn't hear anything he looked up at her.

Dawn was momentarily stunned, Spike loved her? She smiled sweetly, "You love me?" she echoed her thoughts.

"Yeah. And what did I say about laughing? I'm not joking Bit, I'll rip you to pieces-" he stopped at her look.

"You love me," Dawn said mostly to herself.

"Think we covered that," Spike snapped.

"You love me," Dawn repeated.

"Really think I mentioned that," Spike snapped again.

Dawn leaped forward and pressed a surprised Spike back on his bed. The one with the silk sheets.

"You know, you're pretty lovable yourself," Dawn murmured running her fingers down his chest.

Spike grin and cocked his head her, "Really?"

"Oh yes," Dawn said huskily and kissed him hard and fast on the mouth.

She pulled away to get out three words, "Let's fuck now,"

Spike couldn't agree more.

Love conquers all.


	10. Heat

**Heat**

It was hot out. Almost unbearably scorching hot and Dawn wanted nothing better to lie out and absorb all the heat in the world. With a cool drink of course.

"Coke for you," she heard Willow's cheerful voice somewhere above her and Dawn took the drink with a grateful smile.

"I owe you," Dawn told her and settled back into her chair.

Willow just made a noise of agreement and flopped back on her towel alongside Tara.

"Ahh, summer," Xander said as he stretched out besides Dawn and Anya followed.

"I second that." Dawn said.

"Yeah Dawnie, how does it feel to be a senior?" Willow said excitedly.

"I'll let you know when I actually get there," Dawn joked back, "Right now I'm seizing the summer."

"I remember senior year," Xander said and had a look of remembering on his face, "Scary times."

"Yeah, at least you don't have to blow up your high school," Willow told her.

"Who says I can't? It sounds like tradition," Dawn asked.

Willow froze and Dawn clarified for her, "Relax, I was doing the joking thing."

"Oh," Willow let out a nervous laugh, "I knew that."

Tara smiled and rubbed her girlfriends back reassuringly.

"I was gone at the time," Anya informed Dawn.

"Smart choice," Dawn said, closing her eyes.

"I tried to get Xander to go with me but he insisted he needed to stay and save the world and he wouldn't even give me a goodbye kiss." Anya pouted.

"I'll give you one now, minus the goodbye," Xander teased and leaned over to kiss her. Dawn sighed, wishing it were night already so she could go see Spike.

Spike.

A tingle swept through her and she grinned.

"Whatcha grinning at?" Willow asked with a smile.

Dawn shrugged, "How nice it is outside."

Willow nodded, "Feeling that." Suddenly Anya and Xander jumped up, holding hands and ran into the ocean. Willow leaned over to Tara and whispered something in her ear, and then they stood up as well.

"You coming Dawnie?" Tara asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Nah. I'm here for the tanning,"

"Okay," Tara responded and then the Wiccans raced into the water.

With a yawn, Dawn closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Dawnie! Dawn!" Dawn opened her eyes groggily and tried to pinpoint the voice. Willow. As she blinked and rubbed her eyes, she noticed a heated pain ripple through her.

O shit.

"Honey, you're all burnt," Tara said sympathetically.

"Okay, time to get you home," Xander said and gently pulled Dawn up.

"Ouch," She mumbled and slowly slipped her shirt and shorts on, wincing as the coarse fabric rubbed against her skin.

"Remind me never to go outside in the sun again," she moaned as the made their way to Xander's car.

"Check, no more sun," Willow said and gently ran her hand through Dawn's hair.

As they piled into the car, Dawn felt her eyes grow heavy and closed them.

"Hey Dawnie, we're back," Tara said, prodding her gently.

"Ugh," Dawn moaned as she was assaulted with the sunburn pain.

She then noticed that the sun had finally set and remembered that she'd promised to visit Spike when she got back.

"I'm gonna stop by Spike's, he said he had something for me," Dawn told Willow who nodded hesitantly, "Okay, but be back before ten."

"Will do," Dawn told her with a nod and set off to the cemetery.

"Ow, ow ow," Dawn muttered at each step. Thankfully, the sun was down, but that didn't change the fact that her skin was sore and red. She stopped by a grave and wistfully ran a hand across the cool headstone. Nice cold, she thought dreamily. What she really wanted to do was feel that on her back. With a glance around to see nobody was watching, Dawn stripped off her top and shorts and leaned against the cool headstone.

Very nice.

With a relaxed sigh, she closed her eyes to fully enjoy the cool cement on her heated skin.

"Well that's an interesting way to greet a bloke,"

Dawn cracked an eye open to see the one and only bleached vampire standing over her.

"Ow," she groaned and closed her eyes again.

Spike frowned, "What happened to you pet?"

"Burned." Was her one word answer.

He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at that and Dawn flicked her middle finger at him, "No laughing,"

"Sorry pet, you're as red as a tomato," he told and helped her up. As soon as he'd pulled her against him, he jumped back, "Bugger, you're hotter than hell!"

Dawn gave him a sarcastic smile, "Thanks." Then snuggled against him, "God you feel so good."

Spike could get used to this. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed with pleasure.

"You're all nice and cold, like Coke," Dawn murmured against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm a refreshing drink all right." Spike muttered and swept her up in his arms and carried her to his crypt, "Let's get you cooled down."

"Okay Rhett Butler," Dawn teased, pressing herself closer to his body, relishing the lack of heat.

"And you're a regular Scarlet O'Hara," Spike mumbled and kicked open his crypt door and set her on his bed.

"You need anything, Advil, that sticky plant stuff?" Spike asked stripping off his duster.

"You."

"Me?" Spike asked puzzled.

"Strip," Dawn commanded and Spike did so.

"Reason I'm standing here starkers?"

"Uh-huh. Lay next to me." Dawn told him, patting the bed and Spike complied.

"This better?" Spike asked as he molded himself against her.

"Way," Dawn breathed, shrugging out of her bikini, "Very much better."

Spike gently traced the curve of her ear with his tongue and Dawn let out a soft moan, "Cold. Like cold."

"Guess we're gonna have to lick you all…over," Spike leered and Dawn felt a very tingly sensation down below.

As Spike's tongue worked its magic, all Dawn couldn't help but think:

_What a lovely way to burn. _


	11. Happy Birthday Dawn!

Happy Birthday Dawn!

"What does the Dawnster want for her very special 18?" Xander asked.

"A car!" Dawn couldn't help but say.

"And in one word: no," Xander responded.

"Come on, I'm totally responsible," Dawn wheedled, "Please?"

Xander winced, she was doing the puppy eyes, dammit, and he would not fall for them this time.

"No," He said unconvincingly.

"Xander, if I have a car, I won't have to walk at night," Dawn said.

Xander paused, "Well…" then remembered what he should say, "NO!"  
Dawn pouted, "I'm gonna need one for college,"

Oh crap, she'd done the Summers Pout, everyone fell for that, especially him.

"Ask Willow," He squeaked out before running away.

Dawn grinned; oh yeah, the pout worked every time.

"Wow Dawnie, 18 tomorrow," Willow said with a smile as she, Tara and Dawn walked around with their ice-cream cones. They were walking around town after their ritual movies-and-ice-cream-Friday.

"Yep," Dawn said cheerfully, popping the 'p'.

"Buffy would be so proud of you," Tara said and Dawn gave her a smile, "Thanks,"

"So, Willow, about that car," Dawn began with a hopeful look.

Willow laughed, "Maybe for graduation,"

"Yay!" Dawn giggled and took a big bite out of her ice cream cone.

"Oh, I almost forgot, is there anyone else you want to come over tomorrow for our little presents-and-cake party?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Willow added, "We've got the Scooby Gang and Spike, anyone else?"

Dawn felt the usual tingles at Spike's name, "Nah, I wish Giles could be here though,"

Willow nodded, "Me too."

They were now in front of the house and Willow took out her keys to unlock the door.

"What time is it?" Tara asked and Dawn looked at her watch and made a face, "Midnight." Then her frown disappeared and was replaced with a huge grin, "I'm officially 18 years old!"

"I thought you weren't born till three in the afternoon?" Tara teased and Dawn rolled her eyes, "Fine ruin my fun." She said and all three giggled.

"I'm pooped. Must be all that horror and bloodshed from the movie," Willow yawned with a pointed look at Dawn, "As if we don't have enough of that."

Dawn shrugged sheepishly, "I think it's funny."

Tara yawned, "I think I'm heading up too."

Dawn sighed. "Me three, but we're staying up all night tomorrow," Dawn warned.

Willow nodded, "Check, all-nighter on Saturday."

"Night Dawnie."

"Night you guys." Dawn called and then shut her door and flopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

She then heard a knock at her window and smiled, "Come in Spike."

She heard the creak of the window being pushed up and a swish of leather as he climbed through.

She then opened her eyes, "Hey."

"Saw you coming home, figured I'd stop by," He said, his voice deep and rumbley, as he climbed onto her bed and peppered her face with kisses.

"Uh huh," Dawn murmured.

"So legal now aren't you?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

Dawn laughed, "Little late for that."

Spike shrugged, "Guess we'll have to make the best of it,"

"You know what we have to do, right?"

Spike moaned, "We have to?"

Dawn giggled, "Okay you just sounded like a five-year-old. And you know we do, besides it's not like they can do anything about it, I'm legal."

"Except dust me," Spike muttered darkly.

"They won't," Dawn promised and gave him a sweet kiss, "I'll protect you."

Spike scoffed, "I don't need protecting."

"Well then, I'll just have to take care of you…some other way," she teased, running a finger down his chest.

"Open to that suggestion," Spike purred, running his hand up her shirt.

"Dawn?" Dawn heard Tara ask through the door.

Her eyes snapped open and mouthed 'shit'. Spike silently and quickly slipped out the window.

"Yeah?" Dawn called, hoping she didn't sound breathless.

Tara opened the door a crack, "I was wondering if you knew what happened to my tooth brush?"

"Uh, no." Dawn said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, sorry. I'll see you in the morning," Tara paused, "Or later this morning."

Dawn laughed, "Night."

As soon as the door shut Spike peeked his head back in.

"Oh no you don't," Dawn shook her head and gently pushed him back out the window.

"We'll be as quiet as mice," Spike said, trying to kiss her.

Dawn put her hands on her hips, "No. I promise you tomorrow night. After all I'll be **officially** 18 by then," she said with a cheeky grin.

Spike groaned, "Fine, but you're getting punished."

Dawn gave him a sultry smile, "Promise?"

Spike groaned again only this time not from disappointment.

"Gonna be the death of me."

Dawn shook her head mockingly, "You say that every time." And sent him down with a deep kiss.

Spike made his way down the tree and waited till she shut the window before responding, "Cause it's true."

"Happy birthday Dawnie!" Everyone said bringing in a chocolate cake.

Dawn smiled as they sang the birthday song and she leaned over and blew out the candles. All of them at the same time-Yay Dawn!

"Go Dawnster with the candle-blowing," Xander cheered.

"Yay! Now presents," Anya demanded. Everyone chuckled at Anya going on about how great presents were, "Like free money."

Dawn ripped open her first present and admired the gorgeous blue silk shirt-perfect for Bronzing-from Willow and Tara.

"Thanks guys," Dawn squealed with a hug for each of them.

As she was on her second present from them, the doorbell rang and Xander answered it with a "Well if it isn't Deadboy Jr."

"Hello Whelp," Spike sneered and walked into the living room to Dawn who was sitting on the floor with a smile pile of presents and whispered in her, "Sorry luv, had to miss the birthday song, don't really fancy singing."

Dawn pretend to be surprised, "Why? You have a great voice!"

He rolled his eyes at her, "ha bloody ha." And Dawn flashed him a grin before resuming present opening.

Her next present was a CD she'd been wanting for ages, "Thanks again!"

Then Anya handed her a bag that had been neatly stuffed with tissue paper, "Here!"

"I don't know what it is, she wouldn't tell me," Xander explained as Dawn read the card.

"Well of course not, she'd give you puppy eyes and a pout and you'd tell her. I can't have that."

"Oh," Xander said.

Dawn reached in and pulled out the strange shaped plastic and when she'd pulled it out for everyone to see it went silent.

A vibrator.

"You're legal adult now and fully capable of having sex and you should know what pleases and give yourself extremely pleasurable orgasms. Like Xander gives me," Anya explained for the stunned crowd then glared at her, "You can't have Xander."

"I'll remember that," Dawn said slowly then glanced at Spike who merely raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on his face. That promptly brought a slight blush to her cheeks. Too bad Anya didn't know she already had a very nice walking talking vibrator.

"Well," Willow said, still shocked, "We still have that one more…thing,"

Xander clapped his hands, "Right. Let's all go get that." And with that everyone left leaving Dawn and Spike alone.

Spike slid over to Dawn on the couch and kissed her deeply which Dawn fully responded to. After they pulled apart Dawn stared at the vibrator in her hand, "I still can't believe Anya gave me this."

Spike chuckled, "What else was she gonna give you, money?"

Dawn smiled at that, "True."

"Oh, I have something to give you," Spike said suddenly, jumping away and pulling out a box. He was so nervous he dropped it on the ground.

"Bugger." He mumbled and dropped down, trying to find where the box rolled.

"Here," he said as he found it and shoved it in Dawn's hands.

Dawn frowned, puzzled, and opened the box slowly to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a simple sapphire in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Spike said quietly, slightly nervous. Dawn couldn't speak, in awe of how simply beautiful it was.

The gang decided at that moment to walk in with their surprise present and saw Spike on his knees in front of Dawn who was holding a velvet box with a shiny ring.

"Yes!" Dawn cried out and hugged him and kissed his cheek. It was silent for a moment as the gang stared in shock.

"Oh my god," Willow said, her eyes wide and Tara nodded dumbly.

"O dear Lord," the 'surprise' said.

"You can't marry the Evil Undead!" Xander shrieked, not sounding very manly.

"Do you think he gives her lots of good orgasms?" Anya wondered out loud.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(I KNOW! So cruel of me, but I had to-don't worry the second part will be up in a day or two-promise!)


	12. Secret's Out!

**Secret's Out!**

(Please read the previous chapter: Happy Birthday Dawn! To get this)

Dawn glanced over Spike's shoulder to see Giles standing there.

"Giles!" She exclaimed and raced over to the Watcher and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, um, hello," Giles said, sounding strangled as he patted Dawn on the back, "Happy birthday."

"You can't marry the Evil Undead!" Xander repeated, practically hyperventilating.

Dawn pulled back from Giles and frowned, "I'm marrying Spike?"

"No she's not!" Spike interjected.

"Then what is that?" Willow asked pointing to the ring in Dawn's hand.

"An-and why was Spike on his knees?" Tara added.

"I was just giving Bit here a ring," Spike said slowly, "A birthday ring."

"No orgasms?" Anya asked taking a sip of her soda.

Xander blanched and stuttered, "She's eighteen!"

"Uh…" Dawn began, "Maybe you should all sit down."

"Now?" Spike exclaimed.

Dawn shrugged, "Well-"

Giles interrupted them, "What is it you'd like to say?"

Dawn bit her lip and saw that Willow and Tara had sat down and Anya was comforting Xander.

"Spike and I are um…dating?" Dawn squeaked and flashed a nervous smile.

"I'm getting dusted," Spike muttered before hell broke loose.

"Dating?" Giles very un-Britishly shrieked.

"What?" Willow asked eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh god!" Xander moaned and clutched his head, "This is not happening."

"So there are orgasms?" Anya asked sounding confused.

"Anya!" Giles snapped and rubbed his head, "How long?"

"Uh, um…about," Dawn turned to Spike with a pleading look.

"Uh, two months," Spike finished and Dawn sighed, that was way much better than almost 2 years.

"When we're you planning on telling us?" Willow piped up with a slightly hurt look.

"Now?" Dawn said sheepishly.

"This is not good," Xander muttered, "This is a very, very, bad dream."

Anya pinched him and prompted an "ow!" from Xander.

"See, it's not a dream. Spike and Dawn are dating," Anya informed him.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Xander demanded.

Dawn met his gaze, "I was thinking how much I like Spike, how much he's helped us and how much he cares about me."

"I need to bake cookies," Willow said faintly and went into the kitchen where Tara followed to calm her girlfriend.

"He's a vampire!" Xander yelped.

Dawn couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Yes I noticed that. But how many times has he saved our asses? He's been one of Scoobys for years now, even if we never realized it. Giles who do you ask to beat up local demons? Xander who do you spar with and play stupid video games with?"

"Okay that was one time," Xander said defensively.

"I don't see what the problem is," Anya interjected.

"Yes we noticed that," Giles said under his breath.

Dawn tried again, "How is this any different from before? We always hang out together, he was my best friend. Now he's my best friend, just, upgraded."

"B-because," Giles stammered trying to find the right way to express his concern.

"It's the sex," Anya supplied for him.

Giles winced, "Yes and don't ever say that again."

"I'd never hurt her Rupert," Spike hissed, his eyes glittering defiantly.

There was a pause of silence when Tara hesitantly came in.

"Dawnie, if this is what you want an-and you really like Spike, then we can't stop you." Tara said in her quiet yet confidant voice.

"I really do," Dawn said with a glance at Spike who gave her one of his rare genuine smiles.

Giles saw this and threw up his hands, "Bugger it I give up." And went to join Willow with the cookie baking.

Xander, seeing it was hopeless, shook a finger at Spike, "No more Donkey Kong for you Deadboy Jr."

Spike shrugged, it was worth it- he got Dawn.

Anya comforted Xander as they too went into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna put my presents away," Dawn told Spike with a brief kiss.

Spike shifted uncomfortably under Tara's gaze.

"Spike," She spoke her voice calm, "If you hurt her I'll stake you and then burn your ashes. Got it?"  
Spike, stunned beyond words, nodded mutely and Tara headed into the kitchen to join the cookie-fest.

Dawn quickly ran down the stairs, "Come on, we can get away now,"

Spike readily took her hand and they made a dash for his car.

By the time the Scoobys heard the squeal of the tires, they were too late.

Spike pulled blindfolded Dawn into his crypt and down into the bedroom. He stood behind her and untied the blindfold and Dawn gasped at all the candles lit, casting a romantic glow on the crypt walls.

"Like it?" Spike whispered in her ear and Dawn nodded.

Spike led her to the bed where a pair of handcuffs, ice cream and toppings and a feather lay.

"What's this?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Your other birthday gift. Use 'em anyway you want," Spike told her with a wicked grin.

Dawn returned it, "I think I like this game."

Minutes later, Spike was tied to the bed stark naked and Dawn, wearing her sexy matching bra and thong, sat there making a sundae.

"Bloody hell Bit," Spike groaned, "You're not playing by the rules."

Dawn gave him a faux-innocent smile as she grabbed the chocolate sauce, "Rules were made to be broken."

She 'accidentally' dripped some chocolate sauce on his abs.

"Oops, I'm such a klutz. Let me clean it off," Dawn said with mock-concern and slowly licked the sauce away, "Yummy."

She grabbed the caramel sauce this time and dripped more on him even lower.

"Gosh, I'm just all sorts of clumsy today," Dawn shook her head and licked it away which elicited a moan from Spike.

Dawn smirked at him, "Can't imagine what the strategically placed cherries are gonna do to you."

Spike cocked his head and curled his tongue, "I'm in for finding out, you?"

"Baby," Dawn whispered, "I'm always ready."

Everyone was right, sundaes are always better on skin.

(Sorry this is so short and sorry it took so long to put up-I'm kinda grounded form the computer-long story- so I don't have much time to do this. Don't worry there's still more to come (no pun intended))

Hope you enjoyed it-reviews welcome- I always love reading any suggestions or praises

Constructive criticisms are welcome too


End file.
